Im NOT stupid too
by Fuyuki Ketsueki-kun
Summary: "Kapan terakhir kali kau memuji seseorang?". YunJae, YooSu, KyuMin etc.  DBSK/THSK/TVXQ - Super Junior
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Kapan terakhir kali kau memuji seseorang?**

…

"**I'm NOT stupid too"**

**Disclaimer: DB5K © cassie**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, Angst, Family**

**Warn: Summary gak nyambung. Typo. OOC. ETC.**

…

"Dengarkan Umma!"

"Tapi, Ma!"

**Orang dewasa merasa mereka berkomunikasi dengan kita melalui omelannya.**

**Sebenarnya, mereka berbicara sendiri.**

"Kau berani sudah berani melawan?"

"…."

**Karena tak bisa melawan, kita hanya diam.**

"Kenapa diam saja? Kau tak bisu kan?"

"…."

**Omelan mereka menguap begitu saja.**

**Tapi, apa mereka peduli?**

…

–SM Junior High School–

"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR, Yunho?" tanya jaejoong

"Sudah. Aku mengerjakannya sampai malam."

"_It's your first time do homework, rite_?" tanya Yoochun

"Kau benar-benar mencoba menjadi anak baik?" lanjut Junsu

Tak lama, guru sekaligus kepala sekolah mereka –Lee Sooman– datang. "Kumpulkan PR kalian!"

Yunho maju ke meja guru mengumpulkan PR yang dikerjakannya dengan susah payah. "Ini pertama kalinya kau mengerjakan PR, Yunho" Ejek sooman.

"Yang tidak mengerjakan PR, keluar!" perintah Sooman.

Tersisa HANYA 4 murid dikelas. Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu. Sooman memeriksa PR keempatnya.

"Yunho, PR mu salah semua! Ini sama saja dengan tidak mengerjakan PR! Keluar!" Bentak sooman dengan melempar buku yunho.

"Sangsoenim kan guru kami! Seharusnya, bapak yang bertanggung jawab!" Kata jaejoong membela

"Ne. Seperti Appa yang bertanggung jawab dengan keluarganya.." Yunho menyahut

"KELUAR KAU, YUNHO! JAEJOONG!"

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu keluar kelas. Tinggal Sooman sendiri. "YAK! YOOCHUN! JUNSU! AKU TIDAK MENYURUH KALIAN KELUAR!"

Keadan kelas mereka sangat berbeda dengan kelas berisi murid-murid pintar yang selalu dipuji. Kelas Yunho dkk minim fasilitas. Jika ingin fasilitas lebih, mereka harus 'bertarung'. Ditambah lagi, kelas Yunho dkk selalu dicaci. Sebutan untuk kelas Yunho dkk adalah 'kelas kasus'.

Tentu mereka ingin menjadi anak pintar. Tapi, apa ada yang berubah?

–SM Elementary School–

"…Aku diberi uang yang banyak pada hari tahun baru tapi sudah habis esoknya…" Kata Changmin dan Kyuhyun meniru bacaan di buku yang sedang dipegang mereka.

"Ayo, semuanya, kumpul!" kata Eunhyuk sangsoenim dengan suara –SOK– lembut.

"Waeyo, Sangsoenim?" tanya Changmin

"Pembagian peran untuk drama kita. Changmin, kau jadi pangeran, pemeran utama. Kyuhyun, kau jadi pendamping Changmin. Sungmin, kau jadi bunga (?). Sisanya jadi daun (?)"

"Drama apaan si! KOK AKU CUMA JADI BUNGA?"

"Ini teks dialognya" kata eunhyuk sambil membagikan lembaran lembaran kertas yang lebih besar dibanding muridnya sendiri (?).

"Nah, semuanya berdiri berhadapan"

Eunhyuk menghampiri kyuhyun dan changmin. "Kyuhyun degan Sungmin ya. Hafalkan dialognya. Jangan mengganggu Changmin, karena dialognya paling banyak"

Changmin yang iseng karena cemburu (?), mendorong Kyuhyun dari belakang dan…

CUP

Bibir Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling menempel.

"Hahahaha!" changmin tertawa setengah puas. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya malu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bengong.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin! Kau nonton TV semalam?" tanya changmin

"nonton"

"perempuan disitu hamil kan? Kau ingat, apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Mereka pegangan tangan, lalu berciuman, kemudian tidur bersama dan perut perempuan itu membesar…"

"Kalian sudah melakukan itu kan? Mungkin, nanti perut sungmin akan membesar" changmin memainkan alis nya keatas kebawah

**TBC**

**DON'T FORGET to review, readers!**

**Jeongmal gomawo m(_ _)m**

**Annyeong~ **


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**Kapan terakhir kali kau memuji seseorang?**

…

–Pulang Sekolah–

BRUK

Jaejoong tak sengaja menabrak preman cantik dan… pacar cina nya. Jaejoong yang sedang _On-The-Phone_ dengan Yunho terus berjalan tanpa peduli kedua preman itu.

"Siwon-sshi.. Ini aku Heechul. Ada yang menabrak kami tapi tidak minta maaf. Kami di blok 221B" Kata preman cantik itu di telpon.

Sedangkan, pacar cina nya hanya diam. Sudah biasa dia lihat HeechulRella nya mengamuk. Dia mengikuti heechul yang membuntuti Jaejoong. Namja Cantik VS Namja Cantik (Jaejoong VS Heechul).

"Yun, ada yang mengikutiku. Aku di blok 221B. Ppali"

Jaejoong dikepung oleh 5 preman. Preman cantik yang tadi–Heechul–, Preman cina merah (?)–Zhou Mi–, Preman wajah om-om (?)–Siwon–, Preman manis (?)–Yesung–, Dan preman yang memakai apron untuk memasak (?)–Ryeowook–. Geng preman yang aneh =..=v

"JAE!" Yunho datang tepat waktu

BRAGH BRUGH PRAKK KRATAKK CUUUSSS (?)

Yunho menghajar KETIGAnya dengan taekwondo nya yang membawanya menjadi sang juara saat dia SD. Dia mengecualikan Heechul dan Ryeowook dengan alasan tidak suka memukul yeoja. Dia tak tahu kalau keduanya namja.

Yang selamat hanyalah Hankyung (karena tidak ikut serta berpartisipasi), Heechul dan Ryeowook.

YunJae langsung kabur. Saat akan keluar kompleks, YunJae tak sengaja menabrak Sooman sangsoenim yang sedang membawa kantung belanjaannya. Isi kantung belanjaan itu berhamburan. Isinya, Kamus bahasa Korea?

"Jae, Kurasa kita sudah jauh dengan mereka"

"Ne, Yun. Ah, disini dekat dengan rumahku. Kerumahku saja yuk! Nanti kita ajak Yoochun dan Junsu"

–Kamar Jaejoong–

"Haaah~ tidak ada tontonan yang asik" keluh jae

"_How 'bout this?" _Yoochun mengeluarkan DVD mencurigakan. Cover DVD itu bertuliskan 'SCANDAL' dengan gambar yeoja setengah telanjang.

Mau tak mau (?) mereka menyetujui ide gila itu. Yun, Jae, Chun dan Su menontonnya dengan ekspresi datar. Mereka lupa, pintu masih terbuka.

"KENAPA?". Semua menoleh ke arah Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "KENAPA YANG LAKI-LAKI MENINDIH YANG PEREMPUAN?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

BLETAK!

Refleks, Yunho menendang MinKyuMin keluar kamar. "matikan TV nya! Matikan TV nya!" Seru Jae.

"KAMI CUMA MAU TANYA, DARIMANA ASALNYA BAYI!" teriak MinKyuMin dari luar. Beruntung, Umma dan Appa dari Jae dan Changmin tidak dirumah.

"Nenek, darimana asalnya bayi?" tanya MinKyuMin ke nenek changmin

"Dari Kimchi"

"BENARKAH?"

"Tentu bukan. Kau akan tau nanti"

"Noona, darimana asalnya bayi?" MinKyuMin yang tidak puas dengan jawaban nenek changmin bertanya ke salah satu pembantu Changmin

"Dari tempat sampah lah" Jawabnya sambil membersihan jendela

"TEMPAT SAMPAH?"

"Kyu, Sungmin, aku akan menulis memo untuk ibuku tentang asalnya bayi ya!"

**TBC**

**JANGAN LUPA untuk review ff abal yang gak ada seru-seru nya ini**

**1 review, berjuta kepuasan (?)**

**Mianhae, chap ini kecepetan T^T**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
